


Meteorite

by KateKoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Being accidentally outed in the locker room, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Azumane Asahi, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Azumane Asahi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKoot/pseuds/KateKoot
Summary: Asahi should have figured that, after almost three years sharing a locker room, his luck would run out.In which the team realize Asahi is a trans man, panic is weathered, comfort is given, and a relationship evolves.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Meteorite

Asahi was often told he was manly. He was so manly people keep forgetting he was still a teenager, he was the only person on the team with notable facial hair, he was tall and he was broad and he was athletic. He was the quintessential man, right? Anyone could see it, right? Everyone seemed surprised that Asahi didn't agree.

Well, there was a reason.

See, Asahi had known very young that he was a boy, but doctors didn't agree. Thankfully his moms had been totally supportive of him. They let him change his name, his clothes, they moved to a new town where nobody knew Asahi's deadname, they paid for his hormones, they did everything. Asahi was the luckiest, _so_ goddamn lucky, he had nothing to be upset about. _He had nothing to be upset about._

But. Anxiety. And, more and more recently, impostor syndrome.

What was he doing on an all-male sports team? He--he--he was a boy. He had always been a boy, he was certainly not a girl--he could never belong on a girl's team, for instance! But he felt like he wasn't really...like he wasn't a boy like everyone else on the team was a boy. They just _were,_ they didn't have to prove it or take shots in their thigh or uproot their whole family to get called the right pronouns. They didn't have to take their clothes into the shower stall with them after practice. Even comments on his 'manly' appearance reminded him what he wasn't; after all, his features wouldn't be so developed if he hadn't started hormones early.

And it didn't help that he...he didn't really know if he... _wanted_...the surgery. The bottom surgery. If he was really a man he'd want that, right? He'd want a dick? But he kind of didn't. Actually, he just...didn't.

And then, of course, there was sports. It had been in the news more than once in the last few years: _Do Trans Athletes Belong In Sports?_ Was taking hormones an unfair advantage? Did it count as a body-altering substance? Would Asahi, as a trans man, be delegated to women's teams, in spite of everything he had done to cement his presentation? If they did put him on a women's team, would the women all hate him for his increased muscle mass? Would his current team hate him for not telling them? What would happen if they found out their ace wasn't really one of them?

The fear was dizzying. So he never told, and he pretended that was fine.

Until it wasn't.

It was Hinata who saw first. The kid had no sense of personal space (a fact that Daichi had scolded him over more than once) and was known for absentmindedly stumbling into people in various states of undress/indecency during post-practice hose downs. But everyone knew that Asahi liked his privacy, and sure they teased him sometimes for being so shy but it wasn't the bad kind of teasing, and if Hinata was wandering too close towards Asahi's shower stall someone else always diverted his attention, for the sake of the bashful ace.

Asahi should have assumed that it wouldn't last forever. After all, it wasn't like he would ever ask his teammates to disregard their own changing routines just to keep Hinata away from Asahi--that would be, among a million other things, deeply selfish and Asahi would never forgive himself. But somehow it never really occurred to him that Hinata really could pull the curtain back on him, so it came as the worst kind of surprise when it happened. "Hey, Asahi-san, that serve today was--um."

Asahi couldn't even scream as he felt it all crumble down around him.

"Woah, Hinata! Get away from there--" Suga said, grabbing Hinata by the back of his shirt and dragging him backwards, his own eyes graciously covered by his hand. "I swear to god I'm gonna yeet you off a cliff you hooligan, you can't just--"

Hinata slipped out of Suga's hold and stood in front of Asahi, the shower curtain still pulled wide open. _Anyone could look._

"Why don't you have a dick, Asahi-san?" That was the last thing Asahi heard before the roar in his ears took over him.

He didn't pass out, but he still felt like he woke up from something when he came back to the shower stall. The water was getting cold, but there was warmth cradling him--breathing warmth, a person, small hands--Noya. Rocking him, arms around his shoulders, Asahi's own head in the crook of Noya's wet neck. Were they on the floor? Ew, gym shower floor.

Gym.

Shower.

Asahi whimpered, flinching his hands down to cover himself as he remembered where he was--only to find a sopping towel had already been flung into his lap. Hidden. He was hidden, thank _god._ Who hid him? Noya? Who had seen--who knew? _"Why don't you have a dick, Asahi-san?"_ That question had been too loud, everyone had to have heard. Everyone had to know. Asahi sobbed, noting that his head already throbbed like he'd been crying for hours.

"Shhh, shhh," someone--not Noya--cooed. Asahi hunched further into himself. "It's okay. Welcome back, Asahi." Another coughed sob, like it was all he had left in him.

"M'sorry," he croaked, then sobbed again. Noya's arms tightened around him.

It was quiet for a moment, except for some shuffling. Asahi kept his head in Noya's neck so he didn't have to face the world yet. "You haven't done anything wrong," Daichi said, quiet, heartfelt. " _Nothing_ about you is wrong, Asahi." _Nothing about you is wrong._

"Don't kick me out, please," Asahi whimpered. "Don't make me leave the team--"

"You're not!" Noya said, a little too loud. "You're not--you belong with us! No one's gonna take you away!"

"Noya," Daichi soothed, then turned back to Asahi. "He's right, you're not going anywhere. Not if you don't want to, not when we finally have you back."

"But I'm..."

"You're our ace," Noya said, softer but so full of conviction. "You're _our ace._ "

Another moment of quiet, where Asahi's heart slowly settled back into his chest. He didn't believe them, but he didn't have the energy to ask again. But... "The others? Coach?"

"They're waiting in the gym," Daichi said. "Takeda-sensei too. Everyone's here for you, Asahi, everyone could have gone home and nobody did, because you're important to us."

"Nobody--nobody's mad?" Asahi asked weakly. "They don't hate me?" Again Noya's arms became like steel around him, but he let it comfort him. To be held like this, when they knew? He'd never dreamed of it. Even if it didn't last, he sank into it gratefully.

"We love you, Asahi," Noya choked out. That was the first time he'd ever said Asahi's name without an honorific. _"We love you."_

It isn't until later, after the tearful reunion outside the locker room and Hinata's ten thousand apologies and everyone else's hundred thousand words of acceptance, that Asahi realizes what was really behind Noya's words.

We love you. We love you. He felt the phantoms of firm kisses in his hair. _I love you._

He texted Suga at 2:43 in the morning, and was not at all surprised when Suga immediately texted back.

[Suga, I have a question.]

[E=mc squared] Asahi chuckled. Well, at least this hadn't changed.

[Smartass. But really. Why was Noya there instead of you?]

Suga is typing...

[Because you wouldn't let him go, my man.]

[Huh?]

[No one else could get close, not even me, but he came storming thru us and you latched on like a baby koala. You didn't even start crying until he held you, you were just frozen. It was really frightening, Asahi.]

[I'm sorry.]

[You don't have to be. I'm just glad you got through it. I'm glad Noya was there.]

[Suga]

[I don't think I could have done what he did for you today.]

[You're my best friend, Suga]

[That's why I'm glad he was there.]

[I think he has a crush on me, Suga. He was kissing my head the whole time, and I didn't even realize until later.]

[I was wondering when you'd notice. Can I call?]

The next morning was....harsh. Asahi hadn't slept at all, hadn't even gotten off the call with Suga until it was time to get ready for school. Asahi didn't shower, just brushed his teeth with Suga's words echoing in his brain. His mom knocked on his door.

"Asahi? Are you awake? I made you miso and rice, but if you need to take a mental health day..."

Of course he'd told his moms as soon as he got home. And his anxieties had all came pouring out again, and his moms were probably both so worried about him, and he felt both grateful and very guilty for bothering them. "I..." Asahi chewed his lip. "I _want_ to take a mental health day. But. It feels, feels like--cheating my team, I guess? They were all there for me, I have to go and let them know I'm still here for them too."

"Okay, hun. If you want you can skip school, just go to practice?" Asahi sighed gratefully.

"That would be so good," he admitted. Just the _idea_ of slogging through the day, sitting through classes and making small talk and all of those little things that exhausted him, seemed overwhelming today. But his team? He could--he could face his team. He'd done it last night. And maybe they felt different now that the surprise had worn off, and that would _crush_ Asahi, but he owed it to them to at least let them say it themselves.

He already ran away from them once, after all.

After a quick meal to settle his empty stomach, Asahi shot a text off to Daichi and Suga to let them know he'd be at practice after school but could they please grab any homework that was assigned for him? Immediately Suga responded (how he was so alert after getting as little sleep as Asahi, only the gods knew), and Daichi shortly thereafter.

[Of course, Asahi! We'll see you at practice, ya big lug.]

[Asahi, are you not going to be in class today? I can copy my notes for you in our shared classes if you want.]

[Thanks guys, and Daichi that would be amazing. I owe you both lunch.]

[I'll hold you to that.]

[Of course you will, Suga.]

And with that Asahi slunk back into bed, knowing this would wreck his sleep schedule but too tired to care. He wasn't a morning person in general, he needed sleep to function, and if he didn't get some now he'd be useless at practice later.

He couldn't be useless at practice. He had to prove to them he was still worthy of being their ace, in spite of everything.

Well, that's what he told himself over and over like it would stop his legs from shaking, anyway. God, he was so scared. The gym doors loomed in front of him, and for once they were more terrifying than comforting--but he heard his friends chat as they warmed up inside, and he wanted to _be_ there. He clutched his gym bag. Deep breaths...deep breaths...

Part of him had been afraid that the second his feet hit the gym floor everyone would stop and stare, that the whole team would fall silent, like he was some kind of stranger. Well, everyone did turn to him, but they looked--they looked _relieved._ "Aaasahi-saaan!" Noya crowed, darting over and punching Asahi's arm in greeting. His grin was splitting his face. "These losers thought you were gonna ditch club again. You should spike right into their faces--!"

"No purposeful injuries!" Coach barked.

"He's lying, we knew you'd come back," Tanaka pouted. Daichi patted Asahi's shoulder with a warm smile.

"Come warm up, Coach promised an endurance day."

"We are glad you're here," Suga said, patting the ground next to him and smiling up at the ace. He might not shine the same way Hinata or Noya did, but when his kindness was directed at you it felt every bit as radiating.

"W-Jus--Just like that?" Asahi gaped, his brain slowly realizing this wasn't a trick. "I mean--yes, thank you! I'm happy to be here!"

"Don't cry, Asahi-senpai!" Hinata howled. Asahi sniffed, pushing the tears back.

"Right!" he said. "And--and after practice, or on break, or something, I want to. To explain."

"You don't owe us an explanation, idiot," Tsukishima said. Somehow that made Asahi want to cry all over again.

"But I--I _want_ to give you one," he said. "I don't want to hide anymore. Not from you, not from my team." Coach smiled.

"Well, don't make us wait, then," he said, cocking a brow. "Or else everyone'll be distracted during practice, and I have every full intention of working you into the ground today so I'll need your full attention." Asahi's chest quivered, but he nodded.

"So, I'm--I mean, you probably guessed this, but I'm trans," he said, looking straight ahead and very much not making eye contact with anyone. His hands were fisted in his shirt, but for the first time in a while he felt...strong. Sure of himself, and his place here. "Does everybody know what that means?"

"I looked it up last night!" Hinata reported. "But it kind of confused me?"

"That's okay." Deep breath, Asahi. "So basically it means I'm a guy, but I don't automatically look like it. I guess you could think of it like I'm a boy that got born in a girl's body? That's an outdated way of thinking about it, but it's a decent place to start. It means a lot to me that you looked it up on your own, by the way."

"Is that why you're so tall?!" Hinata moaned. Kageyama smacked him.

"I...guess I would have been tall no matter what," Asahi said, "since both my moms come from tall families, but um, basically I have to take this medicine so my body grows the way I want it to."

"So basically you have to give yourself puberty," Tanaka said, rubbing his chin.

"Ah, yeah," Asahi chuckled. "I...started it years ago, though, so the worst part of it is over?" Beside him, Noya pouted.

"So you're telling me there are pills that make you grow, and nobody _told_ me?" he griped.

"Um, I don't know what it would do to you?" Asahi said, scratching his chin. "It would probably have some really weird side effects, since you make testosterone on your own, you know? And they're shots, actually."

"So!" Ennoshita said, drawing everyone's attention. "We all heard what he said--he's a guy, nothing's changed about that and we're not gonna treat him any differently. We're not gonna tell anyone, because that's his choice. And we're _not_ gonna ask him awkward questions in the locker room. Got it?"

Oh, wow, Ennoshita was kind of scary when he leveled his gaze like that.

"I, I don't mind questions," Asahi squeaked. "It's not something people talk about, especially not in Japan, so I'm sure there are a lot of things that are confusing about it...Just. Um. Be gentle?" Noya smacked Asahi's back in a very not-gentle way.

"Of course, big guy!" he said, laughing loudly.

_He's been pining after you for two years, Asahi,_ Suga's voice echoed in his head.

"Are we done with the mushy teammate stuff?" Tsukishima drawled. "I need a stretch partner."

"I'll do it, Tsukki!"

Coach smirked. "You heard it, everybody pair off with a stretch partner! I expect you all to be loose and limber in the next ten minutes, and if you're not I'm not going easy on you!"

"Yessir!" everyone responded. Okay, Asahi thought, they were gonna be okay.

Well, as okay as they could be, with a back-breaking practice in front of them. Fuck.

Asahi went to school the next morning, every single muscle in his body cramped and crying, but at least he was armed with Daichi's notes and a written apology letter for all of his teachers. Okay, that last one wasn't really necessary, but he felt bad about skipping, okay? He didn't have the greatest grades, and he didn't even like to take a day off when he was actually sick, and everything turned out fine in the end. He felt a little silly, like he was being dramatic about the untimely reveal, but he reminded himself that a freak-out was perfectly fair when suddenly and unexpectedly outed to one's team.

At least he slept great.

Asahi liked to think he knew Noya pretty well. He knew his tics and tells, his signals on the court and off, and even the littlest quirks of his mouth or brows could tip Asahi off to his inner workings. (And now that he thought about it, maybe it was odd that he paid so much subconscious attention to Noya.) But even two weeks after the...ordeal, even after Suga's consultation and Asahi's realization, no matter how hard he looked he couldn't see the crush. And somehow, that's how he knew it was there.

See, Noya was not the type to half-ass anything. He didn't hide what he thought or felt, so for him to mask it so perfectly? That took planning, effort, conscious thought. That was Noya _trying_ to hide. That twisted funny in Asahi's gut.

Sure, anyone could tell that the ace and the libero had a bond. That was obvious. Clearly Noya put his all into being the guardian Asahi needed to reach his full potential, to play his best, and Asahi pushed himself to be worth that dedication. They acted, in some ways, closer than teammates, but it didn't look _romantic._ Even Daichi only believed it because Suga told him, and Suga only figured it out after Asahi quit the club last year. Apparently Noya had been...heartbroken.

Masked with anger, of course, but Suga had some kind of sixth fucking sense when someone was hiding something.

_"You don't have to do anything, Asahi,"_ Suga had calmed him. _"There's no obligation."_

_"But why is he hiding it?"_

_"Because he knows you'll feel obligated anyway. And the only thing worse than being turned down would be dating someone who doesn't really want you."_

But Asahi...wasn't sure that was the case. He'd never looked at it, never dissected it, but once it was brought to his attention he couldn't help but realize that he did feel differently about Noya than about anyone else. But was it that sort of feeling? Maybe, when he had cataloged all of Noya's tones and expressions in a neat list in his head. Maybe, when he subconsciously scanned the halls for the shorter boy. Maybe, when he had reached for Noya in the middle of a panic attack.

_We love you._

Asahi sighed happily as he took a bite out of the warm meat bun Daichi had gotten them after practice. He was always so hungry by the time practice let out, and they'd been working their asses off in preparation for the Inter-high finals. He watched Tanaka try to stuff his entire bun in his mouth at once, Hinata and Noya laughing that he looked like a squirrel.

"Um, Asahi-san?" Yamaguchi asked quietly. Asahi blinked.

"Yeah, Yamaguchi-kun?"

"Well, I kind of had a question," Yamaguchi said, fidgeting, "but I don't know if it's weird." Asahi felt nerves jump up in his stomach. Sure, a couple of the guys had posed questions to him (mostly curious questions about his genitals), but nobody else had done it as a quiet aside, like they didn't want the others to hear. Was this--oh god, was this about to be awful?

"Um, shoot," Asahi said, trying for a reassuring smile.

"Well, it's...I was kind of wondering if, um, there were any groups or something? For people who are...questioning. Themselves."

Oh. _Oh._

_"_ Yeah, there are a few," Asahi said, smiling for real this time. "Kinda depends on what you're questioning, but really there's just one nearby that's good. The others can be pretty exclusive. Um, you want their number? I haven't been in forever, but I should still have it saved..." Yamaguchi nodded, flushed.

"Th-thank you, Asahi-senpai," he muttered.

"Of course," Asahi said, copying down the number. His chest felt warm and good. _He wasn't alone. He wasn't just accepted, he was understood. He could help._ "If you want, I can go with you? No pressure, just, it's nice to know at least one face sometimes."

"You would do that?" Yamaguchi asked wetly. Asahi smiled.

"I'd be honored to." Yamaguchi pulled himself together and bowed.

"Well, Tsukki said he'd go with me, but if he can't make it I'll let you know. Thank you!" A few paces ahead of them Kageyama screeched as Tanaka coughed up half-chewed meat but onto the back of his head.

"Don't mention it," was all Asahi said.

"Oh my god, you're all idiots," Suga sighed loudly. "You're lucky you didn't choke, Tanaka."

"I wish I got it on video!" Noya wheezed.

"No way!" Tanaka said, "You'd definitely show Kiyoko and then I'd never get her to marry me!"

"She's not gonna marry you anyway, she's gonna marry me!" Noya said, dodging Tanaka's reach. And, for the first time, Asahi realized those words sounded a little rehearsed.

"Asahi-san, practice with me!" Noya demanded.

"You've run that libero toss a thousand times," Ennoshita deadpanned.

"Not today!"

Asahi smiled. "Practice sounds good," he said, putting his water bottle back down. "I can close up, right Daichi?"

"Yeah, sure," Daichi said, tossing Asahi the keys. The two men had a moment of eye contact as they arched through the air with a jingle.

" _I like him back," Asahi said. Daichi and Suga gaped._

_"That was fast," Suga said. "I thought you'd hesitate longer."_

_"I thought I would too," Asahi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess it's just...been there the whole time, and now that I'm paying attention to it, it seems stupid to deny it. I'm. I'm gonna be brave!" Daichi whistled._

_"That's our boy!" he said, clapping Asahi's arm briefly._

_"That's the exact_ **_opposite_ ** _of our boy, you mean," Suga corrected. Asahi whined. "Oh settle down, I'm proud of you. Our sweet ace is finally growing up!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Want us to help set something up?" Daichi asked. Asahi shook his head._

_"No, I want it to be organic. You...really think he still likes me now that I'm out?" Suga groaned._

_"If I have to answer that question one more fucking time--"_

_"Yes, Asahi, he still likes you," Daichi said with a patient smile. "And don't worry, you'll know when the moment's right."_

The keys clinked into Asahi's waiting hand. Daichi had been right; he did know.

He kept tossing the ball to Noya as their teammates changed and headed out. It was really incredible, the kind of laser focus Noya could pin on an action when he wanted to. Asahi wasn't even running to spike the toss until later, but still Noya was single-minded on the ball. Just like in a game--he was the perfect backup.

"You sure you're good to take the net down by yourselves?" Daichi asked, heading out the door. Suga gave Asahi a knowing look, and Asahi managed to only blush a little.

"I'm sure we can handle it!" Noya beamed. "Look at these biceps!" Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you look real impressive standing next to Asahi," he droned. Asahi flushed, and Noya yelped out a little 'hey!'. "Just don't practice too late, we have that quiz tomorrow." Asahi groaned.

"I know," he bemoaned. Suga cackled.

And, with one final goodbye, they were alone.

Asahi couldn't say he wasn't nervous, but the rhythmic _thwak_ of the ball and squeak of sneakers on shining floors was familiar and soothing. Grounding. On the court Asahi was the ace of Karasuno, he was strong and reliable, he could cut out the white noise in his head and exist. He was grateful to be able to pull on that strength for this.

"How's it look, Asahi-san?" Noya asked, full of energy.

"Perfect," Asahi smiled at him. "You're consistently putting it in just the right spot for me. Want me to spike it now?"

"Hell yeah!"

There was nothing quite like it, for Asahi. Those long steps to get him to the net, the coil and the jump, the way it felt like gravity was nothing to him. He loved spiking. He loved the view from the top of the net, loved the sting in his hand and the burn of his shoulder as he brought all of his strength down onto one point of impact. The suspension he felt, in that moment. Then the swoop of the world pulling him back down, the compression of the landing and the jolt up his legs, the sound of the ball smacking the ground on the other side of the net, _score._ Noya whooped.

Yeah, it was now.

"Damn, that one felt good! Did it feel good, Asahi-san?"

"You kissed my head," Asahi said, turning to look at his libero. Noya, normally so energetic, stalled for a moment in confusion. This was probably a whiplash change all of a sudden. "In the shower, during my panic attack." Noya blanched.

"Um. I." His eyes darted around the room like he was looking for an excuse. Then he looked at Asahi's feet. "Yeah, I did. I'm sorry. It seemed...like the right thing to do."

"Why?" Asahi asked, curious at this new information. Noya's face crunched up like he bit into a gobstopper.

"...You were so scared," he said, shoulders slumping with the freedom of the truth. "I've seen you scared so many times, but always at like, spiders, or mean looking guys. I--I'd never seen you _break_ like that." Noya's voice caught in his throat. "And you reached out to me, and I. I just wanted to do whatever it took. Anything it took to bring you back."

Asahi let that settle into his sore heart. _Anything it took to bring you back._

"Thank you," Asahi said, meeting Noya's eyes. Those bright, wild eyes. Even in difficult moments like this, when Noya seemed dulled by pain or fatigue, they were beautiful. Noya shook his head.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked. "Has it--are you uncomfortable, around me now? I promise I won't do it again, Asahi-san."

And oh, he sounded defeated.

"I want you to," Asahi heard himself say, the words slipping out like eels past his teeth. Noya looked up at him. "That's why now, because I wanted to be sure. And I am."

"Asahi-san..."

Deep breath in.

"I would like to kiss you back," Asahi said. "If you want me to."

Then his arms were full of libero and he was stumbling back a step, but he wrapped his arms around Noya without a second thought. The kiss was off-center, and it was perfect. The next one was better.

For a moment it was just strings of chaste kisses, pressed feverishly into each other's mouths and cheeks, and the realization that this was _real._ Holy shit, Asahi had just confessed. He'd confessed and it _worked._ Noya was kissing him, Asahi was kissing back--Noya was firm and real against him, knees squeezing Asahi's ribs, hands on Asahi's face. Asahi thumped onto his ass as his brain caught up to him. Thank god. _Thank god._

"Oh my god," Noya breathed into his cheek, "I thought--I thought I hid it so well--"

"You did!" Asahi laughed. "I don't think I would have ever figured it out, Noya-san--Yuu, can I call you--?"

"Yes!" Noya-- _Yuu_ yelped happily. "Holy hot damn, you can call me Yuu. Oh my god." They laughed together, and it was just like they'd always laughed together except now they could _kiss._ So Asahi did, leaning forward and pecking the end of Yuu's nose and _loving_ the way Yuu turned red. "Oh my god!" Yuu moaned, hiding his face in Asahi's shirt with a pout. "How are you allowed to be so cute?! Oh, um, is cute an okay word?" Asahi's lip wobbled.

"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, it's good. So...you don't mind that...?" Yuu narrowed his eyes.

"I swear to god if you say something about not having a dick--" Asahi flushed but put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay! I won't!" he laughed. "I just--you _know._ You know, and you don't care, and it's not a big deal but you say little things like 'is cute an okay word' and I know that you _think_ about it, about it being part of me and--" Asahi cut himself off with a laugh. "I don't know! I don't know!" Yuu kissed him again.

"There's a lot I don't know," Yuu said. "A lot I'm probably gonna get wrong, or say wrong, or something, but I _like_ you. All of you. And I'm--I'm gonna take care of you. Want you happy, want you safe."

"You too," Asahi said, kissing Yuu's cheek and leaving himself there, so close. "I want you safe and happy too." Yuu beamed down at him like the sun.

"Then we're a team," he said, putting out his pinky for Asahi to take. "You're my ace, and I'm your libero." Asahi hooked his own pinky into Yuu's, giggling at the silly, childish display--but it was a promise. A pinky promise.

"My libero," Asahi grinned, feeling the words on his tongue.

"On the court and off," Yuu swore. Their next kiss was more laughter than kiss, and Asahi decided he liked it that way.


End file.
